


KISS ME

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3155753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KISS ME</p><p>Chapter 1</p><p>Disclaimer: For Entertainment Purposes Only</p><p>A/N: So I was mesmerized by the soft and simple, yet haunting tune of this song tonight, while I was making dinner, then I really listened to the lyrics and I couldn’t get them out of my head. I recognized the song, but hadn’t really focused on the words before. Yes, they also could very easily apply to my own ‘love life’ right now, but of course, I immediately thought of a “Detty” connection. I really love Ed Sheeran’s voice and (obviously, I’m a huge fan of some of his other songs already). So, here is what resulted from what often inspires me personally, music. Enjoy!</p><p>"Thinking Out Loud"  (edited) by Ed Sheeran</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Wilhelmina closed The Book and left her office, trying to figure out what she could do to get rid of that dunce, Daniel, once and for all. The simpleton had proven far more of a thorn in her side than she ever would have imagined, three years ago. 

 

Back then, when Bradford Meade had first made the announcement that he intended to bring in his youngest son into the Editor-in-chief position rather than promote her, something inside the woman had died, had snapped. She had worked so hard, she had given her life to this damn magazine, her very soul, it seemed at times. She had sacrificed so much of her own personal life in order to succeed, to get ahead. 

 

And the boy blunder just got the prize handed to him on a silver platter! Daniel didn’t know fashion! Not like she did. He didn’t sleep, eat, and breathe Mode. He hadn’t sent off his only daughter to boarding school so he could concentrate on his career like she had. 

 

He hadn’t given up on ever finding a soul mate or hell, even a bed mate half the time so he could get ahead like she had. Quite the contrary! 

 

The man had no self-control! He was nothing but a simpleton, a lothario; a bubble-headed, incompetent, man-whore. And yet...somehow, he had managed to always stay one step ahead of her all this time. It was completely infuriating! 

 

She knew deep down that it was not due simply to the fact that Daniel was Bradford’s son. Bradford may have been willing to give Daniel a chance, but he was first and foremost a businessman. The old man would have fired his own son immediately, after his first huge blunder, if he hadn’t somehow managed to save the Fabia account, in spite of her best efforts to sabotage him. And all because of that ugly, smiling disease behind Daniel called....Betty! 

 

Willi knew one thing: Betty had shown herself to be a complete inconvenience to Wilhelmina Slater and the girl’s brains had clearly been behind Daniel’s nepotism and sheer luck to have them still be in power so long after she had originally planned to be the EIC of her beloved Mode. 

 

With Alexis now finally out of the picture, Daniel and Betty were the only ones still standing in the way of her desires. But together, she reluctantly had to admit, they had proven quite the formidable pair. A force to be reckoned with as a team. But there was only room for one queen at Mode and it wasn’t that hideous assistant, that was for certain! 

 

And it wasn’t Marc, either, although Wilhelmina did plan to use his semi-friend-ish relationship of late with Betty to help her get what she wanted, what she deserved. what she had worked her Brazilian lifted ass off for all these years! 

 

She passed by Daniel’s office, somewhat surprised to see him still there. Although, ever since Molly had died, she had to admit, he had actually been putting in some time at his job for a change. Not that it made him any less of an idiot, naturally. The man clearly didn’t have the vision or the fortitude that it was going to take to really lead Mode into the changes that would be necessary to mold it into the kind of beacon she wanted to create. 

 

The man appeared to be nodding his head, listening to some sort of music device, lost in what passed for thought to his tiny male-ego/libido-driven brain. His eyes were closed and he was also going through his own copy of The Book, smiling at times as he scribbled notes and put tons of post-its on the proofs, something he had no doubt learned from his little Latina groupie. 

 

She rolled her eyes in disgust and started to turn away, heading for the elevators, but something caught her attention as she listened to his breathy voice, singing along to some song, and she used the term very loosely. He seemed...well, for want of a better word, happy!

“I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways  
Maybe just the touch of a hand  
Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day  
And I just wanna tell you I am

So honey now  
Take me into your loving arms  
Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars  
Place your head on my beating heart  
I'm thinking out loud  
That maybe we found love right where we are

'Cause honey your soul could never grow old, it's evergreen  
And, baby, your smile's forever in my mind and memory  
I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways

Wilhelmina tried to strain her ears, to listen closely to what dumbass was warbling about. He stopped singing, along and continued smiling to himself, like a freaking moron, as he worked happily. What had him in such a good mood? Had he found some new plaything to pet under the table? She knew that he had been under a lot of stress, trying to get back to normal after Molly’s death. 

 

She jumped slightly, when she noticed him look up, gazing directly in her direction. Yet he didn’t seem to even see her standing there, he was so lost in whatever had his attention. What the hell was he thinking about? Finally, she saw him take out the earphone and look at something on his desk, something that looked like a picture, then put his hand on it slowly and his smile spread even further across his face as he looked at it, grinning like the complete idiot that he was. 

She moved behind a wall, waiting for him to get his coat and leave. After he had gotten onto the elevators, Wilhelmina slowly stepped into his office, walking around to see what it was that had seemed to cheer him up so much. She picked up the picture he had been staring at and had touched with such clear admiration. She could hardly believe her eyes. It was a picture of Betty, standing on the catwalk at that fashion show Daniel had done years ago for fat women.

As the wheels began to turn in her head at not only the implications of what she had just witnessed, Wilhelmina could feel the pull of her deadened face muscles begin to stretch into the semblance of a smile. She had him! It was clear to her now- Daniel was in love with Betty! After all this time, she finally had him. At long last, Wilhelmina knew how she could be rid of the crown prince, once and for all. It was too good to be true!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: For Entertainment Purposes Only!

Amanda opened her door, and helped Marc inside, surprised to see him slightly drunk, “What’s wrong with you? Have you been out drinking? Why didn’t you invite me, bitch?”

 

Marc made a face, clinging onto his friend for dear life as she helped him to the sofa, “Please, Mandy, don’t give me a hard time right now! I’ve just had the most awful night of my young and glamorous life! 

 

Willi’s asking me to do something...impossible! I swear I’ve given my soul to that woman, but...this is just too much and I told her so! Where’s my inhaler?” 

 

He reached in his pocket in a panic to find his inhaler, but Amanda found it for him and handed it to him, “Here. Calm down, girlfriend. Does she want you to kill someone for her?”

 

He shook his head, “Worse! She wants me to try and be some kind of cupid for Betty and Daniel!”

 

Amanda made a face, “Betty and Daniel? Why would he even look at her? I’ve learned to almost be Betty’s friend, because she’s...well, you know, nice or whatevs. I’ve come to overlook her ugliness because I sort of…”

 

Marc rolled his eyes, nodding, “Like her? Yeah, I know. Me, too. She’s like some kind of sickness. She’s obnoxious and ridiculous, being so perky and ‘nice’ all the time, and she was way too much fun to make fun of at first, but then, one day, out of the blue, before you know it hits, you find yourself actually….well, LIKING her.”

 

He sat at the kitchen table, with his head in his hands, still clearly upset, “I think the woman is insane! She has it in her head that Daniel is in love with Betty and now she wants me to pretend to be Betty’s bestie and then, I’m supposed to put on my little outfit and get my bow and play cupid for them, I guess! Oh, wait, actually that part sounds kind of fun! 

 

But Daniel is a ten. Betty is a negative twenty! Those hideous braces of hers, the glasses, the clothes! Willi has lost it! I know Daniel is FRIENDS with the woman, but...that doesn’t mean...are men really that stupid? or...blind?”

 

Amanda shook her head, “Why are you asking me? I’m just as much a woman as you are! Well, almost. Look at Matty-licious! He was in love with Betty. Even that nerdy accountant was all twisted up in Betty-love. He had a great body under his accountant clothes.”

 

Marc nodded, “And that sandwich guy, too. She does manage to attract a lot of men, I’ll give her that much. But, I’m no Henry Higgins! How am I supposed to get Liza to the church on time when she looks like that? I mean we’re talking about Daniel Meade here! I wouldn’t know where to start with Betty!”

 

Amanda shrugged, “Did you tell Wilhelmina she’s crazy?”

 

Marc shot her a look, “Are YOU? Of course not! I tried to reason with her, but...you know how she is when she gets one of her evil plans, Mandy! She’s unstoppable! She went on and on about how she caught Daniel thinking out loud and singing and mooning over some picture of Betty at that fashion show for fat women she talked him into doing for her.”

 

Amanda stood up, with a gleam in her eyes, “Marc! Let me help you fix Betty! If I can do this, I can use her for my before and after pictures and post them to my website. If I can fix her so Daniel will actually look at her, so that ANY guy would really think she was hot, just think how great I’m going to do with my stylist business! I can quit my job at Mode and finally be on my own!”

 

Marc looked at his friend skeptically, but with sympathy. “I love you, sweetie, but you must be crazy yourself if you think you can fix Betty. She’s hopeless. 

 

You tried dressing her when you lived together, remember? And it was...mildly better, but she was still..well, it was like putting lipstick on a pig with braces, you know?” He and Amanda both giggled at the thought.

 

Amanda looked at Marc, “What I don’t get is-why is Wilhelmina doing this? What’s in it for her?”

 

Marc leaned forward, “She just wants to be nice.”

 

They both burst out laughing and Marc shook his head, “Sorry, I couldn’t resist! No, she seems to think that if Daniel is distracted she can throw him off his game. 

 

Apparently, she is convinced that Betty is the only reason Daniel has been able to keep her from winning Mode and that if she gets them both all worked up about each other, she can finally become the Editor-in- chief!”

 

Amanda’s eyes lit up, “That’s actually brilliant, Marc!”

 

He made a face, “YOU think it’s a good idea? Now I KNOW she’s nuts!”

 

Amanda hit him, “HEY! What’s THAT supposed to mean?”

 

“Sorry, Mandy, but...it’s an impossible task, anyway. Remember when we tried to help her to act sexy with Matt? 

 

We both have become friends-ish with her. She...grows on you, like some kind of fungus. But there is just no way I see this happening!”

 

Amanda insisted, “Marc, have faith in me, will you? I can help you de-uglify her. Just give me some time and one of Wilhelmina’s credit cards. I’ll take Betty shopping and give her the make-over to end all makeovers. Then, maybe I could just keep the credit card for a few extra personal expenses.”

 

Marc eyed her, “I don’t know. Willi’s not too keen on that. She’s very stingy when it comes to her money.”

 

Amanda put a hand on her hip, “Does she want this or not? I can do it, Marc. I just need a little time and lots of her money. Are you with me on this or not?”

 

Marc nodded, shrugging, “Fine, I’ll get the credit card. If you can really pull this off, I’m sure it will help your business….wait, is that the ONLY reason you are so keen to do this or does it also have something to do with good old ‘Matty-licious’? 

 

Are you still into him? You want to make sure Betty is completely over him by fixing her up and throwing her at Daniel, don’t you? There’s just one problem with that plan, Mandy.”

 

“What?”

 

“Well if you actually succeed in making Betty pretty, what if it makes Matt hotter for her? I mean if he likes her now, looking the way she does….”

 

“That’s the thing. I don’t really think he will like her as much if she looks good. Besides, if we can get her together with Daniel...he’s hard to get over. Believe me, I know. There’s something special about the guy. It’s taken me a long time to just be his friend.”

 

“Is he really that good….at everything? You usually spill WAY more than I want to hear, but, we both know how gorgeous that man is!”

 

Amanda smiled, “Yeah, he’s REALLY that good-and then some! The best I’ve ever had, that’s for sure. Wait, why am I doing this again? Helping Betty of all people get Daniel?”

 

“To be nice to Betty?”

 

They both laughed again and Amanda collapsed onto his lap, out of breath.

 

He grinned, “I couldn’t help myself. That was way too much fun. No, mainly so you can get Matt.”

 

“Oh, right. Matt...he is kind of cute, too. And I hear he has the same ‘problem’ with sex that Daniel has!” She giggled, “I could ‘help’ him with that, I’m sure.”

 

Marc made a face at her, “Amanda, you’re not really doing the air quotes right. Never mind. Fine, here. Take Willi’s card. Get started on Betty’s beautification. Who knows? 

 

Don’t spend too much though or she’ll kill me! I’m sure it will take a team of plastic surgeons at least! I’m going to go to bed now. Wake me up tomorrow to tell me you’ve failed miserably.”

 

Amanda watched her bestie head off to the bathroom, and stepped in front of her mirror to look at herself and fix her hair, “I CAN do this! I DO know what I’m doing. I mean ...look at me; I’m gorgeous!”

 

Daniel looked at himself in the mirror as he came out of the shower. He looked tired. He was tired. Tired of feeling...off. He knew of course what was wrong. He hadn’t been with a woman since Molly. 

 

Ever since he had gotten out of that ridiculous cult, he had been throwing himself into his job to take his mind off things. But he was feeling restless, as if he was missing something extremely important; something he should be getting that he wasn’t.

 

He had felt...happy yesterday for some reason that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. He wanted to figure out what it had been that had made him feel alive again, made him feel like himself. But when he got home to his empty loft, he had tried to drink away the emptiness. Of course it didn’t work. It never did. Daniel Meade, man-whore was gone for good.

 

Betty started to come out of her apartment to get some coffee and run a few errands before work, when she was greeted by a slightly breathless Amanda, “Betty! Come on. We’ve only got a few days to get everything done. I already called work and told them neither of us will be in today. I have everything all arranged. Hurry up! Move those chubby little legs of yours! ”

 

Betty gave her a startled look as she hurried to try and keep up with Amanda pulling on her arm, “What are you talking about, Amanda? I have things to do at work today. I haven’t even had my coffee yet! There’s no way I’m taking off.”

 

“Get over it. It’s all taken care of. This mission has Wilhelmina’s personal approval and Daniel will just have to survive one day without you there to baby him. It’ll be good for him to miss you. Betty...this is going to be a lot of work for me, but...believe me, it’ll be worth it for both of us!”

 

Betty started to protest, but Amanda was adamant, “Think of this as a beauty intervention. Now that I consider myself your friend, I can no longer just sit by and let you...walk around like this. 

 

Plus, you’re always telling me I need to step up and take my career path into my own hands. Well, think of me as your fairy godmother from now on. And once I’m done, you’re going to thank me, and I’m going to have so many clients dying to have me as their stylist, I’ll be rich! Not to mention...well, Daniel will be really happy again finally.”

 

“Daniel? What are you talking about? Are you drunk?”

 

“NO! But...Marc’s going to take care of that part of things tomorrow night. Don’t keep asking questions. Just trust me, okay?”

 

Betty sighed, seeing that Amanda wasn’t going to give up and grabbing her purse and coat off the rack by her front door, “Fine! Stop pulling me! Can we at least stop for coffee?”

 

Marc watched from the bar late Saturday afternoon as Daniel entered the restaurant he had called and told him they needed to meet to talk about the next shoot for Mode. He raised his eyebrows, sighing as the man walked in. God, what a hunk, he thought! He had gotten word from Amanda that things were ready on her end. He hoped to God she could actually deliver and that Betty looked...well, at least somewhat better. 

 

For his part, Marc couldn’t help but have his doubts about either his friend’s insistence that she could pull this off or his boss’s assurances that she knew love when she saw it. How the hell would she know something like love even if it bit her in the ass, he thought? Well, not that he would personally know, either. But still...

 

All he knew for sure was he would keep Daniel entertained and perhaps even try to get him a little tipsy until later that evening when Betty and Amanda made their grand entrance. 

 

He smiled obsequiously at Daniel and shook his hand, motioning for the man to sit next to him at the bar, “If you actually want to eat something, go ahead and order. I’m just getting a dry martini on the rocks. This place is a little rustic. I don’t even think choolatini’s are on the menu.”

 

“Barberic!” Daniel teased, as he sat down next to Marc at the bar, and held up his hand for the waitress, “Scotch on the rocks, please. So, Marc. What’s this all about? Why is Willi trying to have you get me drunk to butter me up? You said this had to do with her idea for the next month’s shoot? Let’s hear her pitch, since you seem to be stuck doing her dirty work for her.”

 

Marc laughed, wondering when Daniel had suddenly gotten so much smarter than he used to be. Had Betty actually rubbed off on the man after all the time they spent together? He smiled, “Don’t be silly, Daniel. This is just two guys, meeting at a bar for some drinks.”

 

Daniel rolled his eyes and laughed at that one. 

 

Marc sighed, “Okay, yes, I do know what Wilhelmina wants to do for the next shoot. But...well, between you and me, she’s pretty stressed in her personal life right now. So...if you don’t go for her idea, I don’t think work is the main thing on her mind right now.”

 

Daniel looked at Marc curiously over his drink, “You’re trying to tell me that something besides business is motivating Wilhelmina Slater? And you think I’m going to believe that? Since when?”

 

Marc St. James had learned exactly how to play to his audience. He knew how much drama to use to just the right degree to draw them in and how much reality it took to make things seem legit. 

 

He stared into his own drink, then batted his long, pretty eyelashes at Daniel, wishing secretly it would matter how good HE looked, “She was saying something about wanting to do the next shoot in The Bahamas.”

 

“The Bahamas? She really has lost it! Does she have any idea how much that is going to cost me? Well, if that’s her little plan, you can tell her to forget about it! This meeting is OVER! I’m not made out of money and even Meade Publications doesn’t have that deep of pockets! 

 

Where the hell does she think we’re going to come up with funding for something like that? Does she have advertisers? A concept, or someone in mind we could get for the cover even? She really is insane!” 

 

Daniel threw down a hundred dollar bill and stood up, but Marc put his hand on Daniel’s, “Calm down, will you? It was just a thought! She’s not married to the idea. She knows how expensive it would be. Actually, I told her we should try to get Shakira. 

 

I have a source in her camp that told me she’s going to be there on vaca anyway, so we could just have her do a few beach shots while she’s there, reduce costs for us and her. But, that’s just something I suggested off the top of my head.”

 

Daniel looked duly impressed, “YOU suggested that? What did her majesty say? Shakira, huh?”

 

Marc smiled, nodding into his drink, “Yes, I uh...know you tried to hire her or rent her or something back in your youth? You have a fondness for Latina beauties whose ‘hips don’t lie’?”

 

Daniel made a face, slamming down his drink and ordering another, “That was a long time ago, Marc. I was a different person then. You know as well as I do how much has changed for me. But...Shakira would...actually draw in a lot of advertisers. That was a solid idea. Does Willi realize how good you are?”

 

Marc blushed, “I doubt it sometimes. Well, like I said, right now she has her own problems. But I don’t want to burden you, Daniel. I know you’re still...recovering from your….”

 

Daniel’s clear blue eyes seemed suddenly cloudy as he looked right into Marc’s, making him draw a breath at how gorgeous the man was, “My wife’s death and my own involvement in a cult? Yeah….that’s in the past. I need to move on. I guess I could...look at her proposal. 

 

I’m not saying yes, by any stretch of the imagination, though. Just run it by me on Monday. Is that all?” He started to get up, but something in Marc’s eyes hinted of desperation and it had Daniel curious to see what the man was so worried about so he remained seated.

 

“Marc? Was there something else you wanted to talk to me about? Does...Wilhelmina really know you asked to meet me? It’s not her...usual style to send you to me.”

 

Marc nodded, looking around, then put his hand on Daniel’s arm, deciding to play his ‘honesty card’, “No, she doesn’t know I’m here. Look, believe it or not, she’s cutting me out of whatever latest scheme she’s got going on right now. All I know is...it involves her daughter and it’s...bad. Something really serious.”

 

Daniel was distracted, as he saw Amanda walk in the opposite side of the restaurant with some gorgeous, curvaceous black-haired woman and two men that kept the other girl out of his line of sight. He tried to see who the beauty was, but they were too far away. 

 

He could swear there was something oddly familiar about her and he began to wonder if she was a woman from his past, one of the many New York women Daniel Meade had bedded before he became a monk!

 

Marc turned to look, but Daniel shook his head, “Don’t look, Marc! I think...that woman who Amanda’s with is someone I...was with before. I can’t see her well enough to place her name, but I’m pretty sure I’ve slept with her. I don’t want a scene if she sees me and I somehow pissed her off.”

 

Marc grinned, as he saw the other players involved in place at his friend’s table. She had done quite well, he saw, better than he had given her credit for, and he couldn’t help but be proud of his bestie. He should have never doubted her. It seemed Betty really had helped everyone around her reach for the stars. 

 

As they continued to drink and spoke about various things, Marc noticed a few things about his companion. Well, other than how utterly sexy the man was, that is. It was rather distracting for Marc to be around Daniel in such close quarters. But after a few drinks, he started to feel a little more comfortable, and stopped flirting with him and just listened. He sensed the sadness and loneliness Daniel was feeling. 

 

And he began to see what a good, kind man he really was and to resent Betty for having such a nice boss. He knew Wilhelmina had some dangerous scheme going on that might very well end up with him out of a job and she wouldn’t blink twice at putting him on the unemployment line. 

 

Daniel was getting a little looser and as he kept trying to see the woman at Amanda’s table, he snapped Marc out of his own thoughts and brought him back to the task at hand, “I know I know that girl over there, Marc. Go talk to Amanda and find out who she is for me, please? I have to know if I slept with her.”

 

Marc rolled his eyes, “Daniel! Control yourself, will you? No! This is not high school and I’m not your little gay go-between! Have you no pride, man? Wow, you really are out of practice! Look, she is with two guys who are both into her. Just play it cool. Let her come to you.”

 

Daniel made a face, and looked suddenly nervous, “Why would she come over here? What do you mean, two guys? One of those guys is probably Amanda’s date, right? Wait, one of them looks like...Hartley! And the other one looks familiar, too. Is that...Becks with them? What the hell?”


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda smiled, as she saw the text under the table from Marc, “It’s working so far. GREAT job, bestie! She looks amazing from here, at least. He’s going nuts! Ready for phase two here whenever you are. I should never have doubted you. M.”

 

She winked at Becks, “So, Beck-sy, did you say you wanted to dance with Betty?”

 

Betty gave Amanda a look of panic, “I...don’t know...do they dance here?” She looked around rather frantically.

 

“Sure they do. Over there in the lounge part. Hear the music playing? There’s a dance floor. Go, get your groove on, lady. I want to talk to Matt-y here for a few minutes. You two kids work up an appetite. Remember, tonight’s on Wilhelmina! So, have a good time! Go, go, go!” She practically pushed Betty out of her chair, as Becks stood and held out his arm, “You heard the little lady. Shall we, Miss Suarez? I believe they’re playing our song.”

 

Matt watched the two step out onto the floor carefully, narrowing his eyes, “You’re sure you know what the hell you’re doing, Amanda? I don’t trust that guy as far as I can throw him! He’s a huge player!”

 

“Says the sex addict! MATT! Forget Betty; will you? I told you, she is in love with Daniel now. You know what they say, the best way to get over a woman is to get another one under you. If you play your cards right, I may just know of a volunteer to help you recover. Besides, you’re only here tonight to make Betty look better to Daniel and possibly the press for my stylist business, remember? 

 

You promised you’d listen to my ideas for fashion. And...anyway, I thought you were done with her? I see...now that I’ve helped her look better, you’re interested in her again? Are you really that shallow? I thought you were a nice guy.” She pouted, somewhat obviously.

 

He grabbed her hands, “Amanda, you’re right. I’m sorry. I don’t honestly care what Betty does anymore. If she’s into Daniel, and wants to make him jealous with that Becks guy, let her! I should have known she was that kind of girl, to play guys against each other. 

 

She did it to me with Henry, and now she’s trying to do it to Daniel with his own best friend! I thought I knew her, but I guess my dad and mom were right about Betty!”

 

Amanda looked at Matt. “You know; Betty isn’t like that…and are you really STILL on that stupid HENRY crap? Get over it!”

 

“I thought you’re the one who told me she was just playing Daniel but you wanted to help her so you could get publicity for your stylist business, with Betty as your ‘before and after’?” Matt looked confused. 

 

For a moment, Amanda almost dropped her little act and defended Betty, realizing that he wasn’t the man she thought he was, but she saw Marc and Daniel across the room. She knew once he realized it was Betty with his friend and thought that Matt was also still interested, it would make Betty seem all the more desirable, which was all part of the plan she and Marc had come up with, after Marc spoke more to Wilhelmina.

 

She sighed, nodding, “Yeah, that’s Betty, all right. She’s a total player. But, bottom line she looks so much better now, she’ll be great for my business. I really need your connections, Matt and your dad’s money and it won’t hurt if Daniel sees you here and thinks you’re still on the make for Betty, too. You know how competitive he’s always been towards you. I mean everybody saw how violent he got that time, punching you because of her!”

 

Matt nodded, glancing at Daniel, “Yeah, I should have pressed charges! I can’t believe I still helped you and Betty rescue him from that damn cult after he did that. Self-righteous asshole! I don’t know what Betty sees in the guy. I thought she had better taste in men.”

 

Amanda looked at Matt with disgust, trying to hide how she felt now, seeing him for the kind of man he really was, “Yeah, me, too. I guess, she’s just been the type to see the best in people, no matter how much they don’t deserve it. She always gives everybody the benefit of the doubt. I know… she did that for me and Marc. We were both pretty mean to her. But...she’s still been really nice to us.”

 

Matt nodded, still watching Betty dance with Becks, “Yeah. That’s true. She is...really forgiving, I suppose.”

 

Daniel was practically falling out of his chair, trying to figure out who the girl was, dancing with Becks. Marc pretended to protest, although he smiled, knowing Daniel would be unable to resist his curiosity. Indeed, finally, he pushed Marc down, and shook his head, “I’m just going to go cut in for a minute and introduce myself. 

 

Hopefully, she won’t slap me, if we did sleep together and I didn’t call her back. From what I can see, I don’t know why I would have possibly avoided a girl who looked like that, though!”

 

Marc smiled, seeing Daniel rush over to his friend, and tap him on the shoulder, “Hey, Becks! Good to see you. I was just wondering if I could cut in for a second”

 

As he took the woman into his arms, he stood and stared at her in disbelief, “BETTY? Betty? Is that...really you? I...uh...I...you...look...um…”

 

Becks grinned, patting Daniel on the shoulder, “I know, right? Who knew what a total hottie little Betty was under all those...interesting clothes, glasses and braces, huh?”

 

“But...but...why? I mean...what...made you...um...wow!”

 

Daniel was literally speechless, as he gazed at Betty, wearing a plunging crimson red dress that clung to her curves, and with her hair in silky long waves, framing her face, which was noticeably withOUT her signature braces or beloved red glasses. She also had flattering makeup, including red lipstick that matched her dress.

 

She giggled as Becks spoke up on her behalf, squeezing her waist, “I know, she’s gorgeous, right? She’s the new walking, talking “after girl” for Amanda’s business she’s starting as a stylist and also the pitch she, Betty and Marc are presenting to you and Wilhelmina Slater for Mode, called “You’ve Come a Long Way, Betty”. It features Betty here, first with her glasses, wearing an old-fashioned swim suit, then her like this, all glammed up. 

 

Of course, Marc and Amanda were hoping they could convince you to use Wilhelmina’s idea of going to The Bahamas for the shoot, but...in any case, Betty suggested I might be willing to work cheap as your photographer to try and squeeze a little money so you’d be more likely to go along with it.” 

 

Daniel still seemed somewhat speechless, but he finally tugged at his tie, still staring at Betty, “I...um, yeah, I guess...that’s not a bad idea. What about um...Shakira, though?”

 

Betty finally spoke up, “Well, of course, we’d still love to get Shakira. That was Marc’s original plan. But...when he and Amanda told me how they were trying to think of ways to save money on the shoot, and Amanda suggested using me, I...um...I don’t know. 

 

Wilhelmina seems to think it’s a great idea. And of course, it would definitely save money, using me instead of a big star like her. I just don’t know if anyone would still want to buy the magazine.”

 

Daniel shook his head, “Oh, no. You’re wrong, Betty. We can use Shakira for the next cover. The public will eat this angle up, though. You’ll be like the modern day Cinderella with this. I agree; it’s a great idea. We should definitely DO IT!” 

 

Several people around them laughed, hearing Daniel get excited and raise his voice. Betty blushed, as Becks looked at Daniel, pulling Betty out of his arms, “Uh, hey, buddy. Do you mind? I think we’re attracting an audience here, all three of us ‘dancing” like this. You get to see her all day at work. I’ll be done with her...sometime tonight. Although, if you want my services THAT cheap, I expect to get to spend lots of time with Betty here. That should sweeten the pot quite a bit. If she doesn’t mind, that is. 

 

And hey, can you tell that goofball ex of hers to get lost, will you? Is he still on your payroll or what? What gives with him? He followed Amanda, Betty, and I here. I think he’s still got the hots for her or something…”

 

Daniel looked over at Amanda’s table and saw that Matt was indeed, headed towards them. Before he could say another word, though, Becks put his hand on the small of Betty’s back and led her away, whispering to her, and making her giggle as he looked back at Daniel. As soon as they had gone out of the room, he started laughing, “Wow, he looked like a sick puppy, poor guy! Great work so far, Betty! This is going to be awesome!”

 

Becks held his hand up and she shook her head as she hesitantly slapped it, “Not you, too!”


	4. Chapter 4

Wilhelmina looked at the hastily scribbled note she had found on her dresser again for the umpteenth time, just to make certain she hadn’t dreamed it, like she did the night she woke to hear Connor singing to baby William in her happy little family fantasy. 

 

What a cruel joke that had turned out to be! Of course, some would say she deserved everything terrible that had happened to her. Well, alright, perhaps many people would say that. She didn’t care. 

 

Wilhelmina Slater didn’t have to ask anyone’s permission to do what she wanted. She had learned long ago the most important lesson her father could have taught her: do whatever it takes to get ahead. No matter what. In the end, the only one you can count on is yourself.

Come to think of it, her mother had taught her that lesson just as well by leaving the Senator and the two girls with no woman to guide them, no softness to temper the steely man whose idea of ‘raising’ his daughters was to send them to boarding school. 

 

She drew a deep breath and re-read the note, recognizing the writing as his, “Remember, you ALWAYS have other options to pursue, Willi, my love. You will always have me. Just say the word and we can start a new life. Together.

I’m yours.

Forever,   
CFO

 

She smiled, running her fingers over the initials. She had no doubt in her mind they were his. They had made a silly joke of his title at Mode, when in the throes of passion, she once referred to him as Connor F*ing Owens and it had become their private nickname. Of course, no one else knew that besides her, since Connor’s middle name was actually Brian. 

 

The truth about Niko had rocked her to her core. She knew Niko had every right to hate her. She had been neglectful and selfish towards her own daughter. To say it was how she was raised herself or that she had no mother there to show her how to be a good one or even that she was too young when she had Niko was all just a cop-out and she knew that, too. 

 

But that drive to succeed at all costs, no matter what or who it hurt still burned like a fire within her. And although it hurt and angered her to know her own daughter would deceive her like that, she really couldn’t blame Niko. 

 

The next day, she called Marc, Amanda and Betty into her office. Always one for dramatics, she told Marc to close the drapes, as she paused for effect. The three looked at one another, all wondering what they had done to displease her. She then did the one thing none of them was expecting, however. She smiled!

 

Amanda grabbed Marc’s arm, cowering with her eyes averted, “Marc, I’m afraid! Is she going to kill us now? What did we do wrong?”

 

He shook his head, a fake smile plastered on his face, as he spoke through his teeth, “Too scared to talk right now. I think I just wet myself!”

 

Betty finally had the courage to smile back at Wilhelmina, who once again shocked them all by approaching Betty and hugging her, then held her out to look her over, “My God, Betty, you really do have a nice, clean smile. Who knew you had such pretty teeth?”

 

Betty was a bit concerned to have Wilhelmina actually compliment her, but she continued to smile at the diva, nodding, “Thank you, Wilhelmina. Is there...anything we can do for you? Is everything alright with the Bahamas pitch? Do you want to go over anything before we present it today?”

 

Wilhelmina waved her hand dismissively, shrugging, “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that. It’s not a problem. I spoke to Cal Hartley. If Daniel doesn’t want to cough up the money for The Bahamas shoot, Cal’s already okayed it as long as only essential personnel are on the list. 

 

That includes you three and his son, Matt, of course. The photographer, beauty and styles are allowed two people each,and eleven others including myself and Daniel, making a total of tw…

 

“Twenty people!” Betty finished without thinking as she was taking notes, then gulped, as she saw Wilhelmina raise her eyebrow, then give her a rather knowing glance, as she patted Betty’s cheek, “Such a smart young lady! 

 

I’m going to miss seeing you drive Daniel to distraction now that your smile isn’t frightening young children, Betty.   
I offered to mold you in my image once before but you went running back to your precious Daniel. You thought I was too ‘mean’ to be your mentor. You may be right, but we both know you have been the one helping him all this time. He would have been nothing without you. 

 

Well now you’re going to have to rise to the occasion and actually take your place along with Marc here, helping him rise to the greatness I know he has in him somewhere, because I won’t be here to watch it. I’m leaving Mode. I’ve decided to...pursue other options. I’ll come along and help oversee the last shoot in The Bahamas, but you’re the lead person on this one, Betty. This was your pitch and Marc, you’re her second in command. And Amanda…”

 

She stood close to Amanda, who was cowering as if she expected to be murdered, but Wilhelmina merely raised an eyebrow, looking back at Betty, “Good work! Of course I’ll need all the receipts for my credit card that you used. I trust you didn’t go too crazy. So if you spent more than ...oh, what the hell, I don’t really care. I’m...retiring! I won’t have to be stressed out about keeping costs down anymore. It’s only money. 

 

I wanted you three amigos to be the first to know of my decision. I’m making my statement to the press this afternoon, after I speak to old chicken neck and her spawn. Cal already knows. That’s all for now. Goodbye!”

 

As they left, Betty, Marc and Amanda all looked at each other in utter shock. When they got to the donut, they collectively released the breath they had been holding, afraid they would break whatever ‘spell’ Wilhelmina must surely have been under. 

Amanda was the first to speak, “Marc! What the heck was THAT? Is she on drugs? She’s leaving Mode? Since when? NOW she actually remembers my name? I would have thought hell would freeze over before that woman would EVER say she was leaving Mode! And what about her little plan to distract Daniel? I don’t get it! This makes no sense! I’m totally confused. I mean, I know I’m confused a lot, but….”

Marc shrugged, his eyes wide with fear, “I know you are. But this time, I am, too. I have no earthly idea what that was all about. She was acting so….so…”

 

“Nice!” Betty finished for him. “Why was she being so nice? What does she have up her sleeve, Marc? You always know what she’s planning. And what did you mean her little plan to distract Daniel?” She turned to Amanda, who shook her head, and backed away.

 

“Nothing. I don’t know what I’m talking about. I don’t know what anybody is talking about. Clearly, I’m so confused right now, that I don’t know what I’m saying. That got me so….discombobulated! I think that’s not really Wilhelmina! She must be some robot version of herself that’s been programed to act nice before she comes and shoots us all or something!”

 

Marc nodded as he headed for the door, “I don’t have a clue what she was talking about either. But I’m going to go back in there and find out right now! Mandy...if I don’t make it out alive, my last will and testament is in my underwear drawer. Tell Cliffy I always loved him and I’m sorry I hurt him.”

 

Betty looked at Amanda suspiciously, but she backed away, headed towards the elevators, “Sorry, Betty. I’ve got to...talk to Pete in I.T. to get his help with my website. You look really pretty!” She waved meekly as the elevator doors closed, leaving Betty just outside.

She stood for a few moments, trying to make some kind of sense out of anything Wilhelmina had said, but finally shook her head and headed towards her desk, when the elevator doors opened and Daniel stepped out, looking completely shaken, as if he hadn’t slept a wink. His eyes popped when he saw Betty and he stared at her for a moment.

 

“Hey! Hi...uh...Betty. Good morning. Um...good to see you again. How are you?”

 

“Confused as hell.”

 

He raised his eyebrows at her words, “Excuse me?”

 

She grabbed his arm, and led him into his office, closing the door behind them, and ignoring his reaction to her touch, “Daniel, something really weird is going on with Wilhelmina. And I think Amanda and Marc know more about it than they’re letting on.”

 

He swallowed hard, and carefully extracted himself from Betty’s hand on his arm, walking around to stand behind his desk, acting a bit nervous, but managed a smile, “Betty, come on. That’s nothing unusual. Wilhelmina always has something ….weird going on, some crazy scheme to get control of the magazine and those two….well, in Marc’s case, he usually knows what’s up with the woman and as far as Amanda is concerned, I sincerely hope she knows more than she acts like she does!”

 

“Daniel...are YOU alright? You seem kind of...strange, too. Is it...me? This outfit or my glasses, the braces, is it freaking you out? Because you’re acting like you’re afraid of me or something.”

 

She looked down at herself. She had to admit, her new appearance was taking some getting used to, even for her. Every time she looked into a mirror it startled her. She felt as if she was some alternate universe version of herself. As if she was her own avatar or had been photoshopped. She sighed, looking into a mirror, “It’s still me in there. Somewhere.”

 

He nodded, still keeping his distance, but smiling at her, “Yeah, I know, Betty. It is...kind of...um...unnerving, kind of distracting seeing you like this, though, I have to admit.”

 

Betty’s eyes widened as she listened to his words, “Distracting? Wait! I...I’ll be right back, Daniel. I think I know exactly what Wilhelmina was talking about now. Excuse me!” She ran out of his office and into Wilhelmina’s.

 

She confronted the evil ice queen, pointing her finger at her chest, “What the heck is going on? You had Amanda and Marc doll me up like this to try and “distract” Daniel, is that it, Wilhelmina? You honestly think it’s going to matter to him that I look...different? You’re not going to succeed. Anyway, I’m on Daniel’s side. I’m not trying to ‘distract’ him!”

 

Wilhelmina shook her head, “Yes, Betty. I realize that. You’re right; that WAS my ‘evil plan’. But now, I don’t care anymore what or who Daniel does. I told you, I’m stepping away. I’m done with my all my crazy schemes. At least as far as Mode’s concerned. I honestly wish you and Daniel all the best now. I hope you’ll both be very happy together. He loves you, you know. And I know you love him, too. It’s obvious.”

Betty looked at Wilhelmina as if she had two heads, then blushed, sputtering, “What? Daniel...and I are just…”

Wilhelmina smiled, shaking her head, “Friends? Of course you are, Betty. Listen, I really don’t have time for this right now. I have to go speak to Claire and Daniel, before I make my statement to the press. Then I’m taking off for The Bahamas this afternoon. I’ll leave the details to you, Marc, and Daniel. But one word of advice, whatever you do, don’t dismiss love or delay it for your career. You can try to have both. If you can figure that one out, you’re smarter than I was.”

She left Betty, still as confused as ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: For Entertainment Purposes Only!

 

The next few days went by in a blur of activity for everyone at Mode, particularly Betty. She and Marc worked hard to get everything ready for the shoot in record time. 

Matt used his connections to make sure that they were also able to meet with Shakira while they were in The Bahamas and made arrangements to do a quick photo session with her as well to be used for the following months’ cover. 

Her only request was that she wanted to see the bathing suit Betty was wearing on the ‘before’ cover for the current and possibly wear it to promote her newest album. She said she was tired of always doing ‘one more shot of her in a bikini’, saying it was too ‘predictable and boring’. 

Although she wasn’t sure, Betty got the impression that Marc and Amanda were both just as surprised as they had originally let on about Wilhelmina’s sudden decision to ‘retire’ from the fashion industry. The woman continued to be evasive as to just what the ‘other options’ were she was planning to pursue at this point and she had immediately made her departure to The Bahamas that afternoon after giving Daniel and Claire her official notice, then making her statement to the press, so she wasn’t around to question further. 

Betty was also confused and distracted herself whenever she was around Daniel. He seemed to be avoiding her at all costs, or at the very least, avoiding being alone with her. And even when they were in the same room together with others, he spoke to her as if they were simply polite strangers or colleagues, not best friends. 

She felt...lost, and lonely since her makeover. Wasn’t the idea supposed to help her feel better about herself? Why did she feel worse? She noticed people (especially other women) who had been somewhat nice to her now were suddenly acting threatened by her. But mostly, she missed Daniel. His friendship, his companionship. Nothing felt right anymore. She would have given anything to be herself again. To have her friend back. So far, being ‘beautiful’ totally sucked!

When she arrived at the hotel, she looked for Wilhelmina, but gave up and set about making the arrangements for both her own photo shoot and the one with Shakira, trying desperately to be as thrifty as possible. 

 

She got a call from Becks to meet her at the poolside bar to discuss some of the details. She started to hurry out of her hotel room, and bumped into Amanda, who seemed to be avoiding her, as well. She made a face, looking at Betty’s long white pants and brightly colored, loose-fitting long shirt, “Betty! Hey! I….how is it going? I...missed you before I left to come here. Wait, you’re not really going out like THAT, are you? What are you wearing? 

 

This is The Bahamas...not Siberia! It’s not going to kill you to show some skin! Your makeup looks good, but...you can’t be seen in public dressing like that anymore! Not if you’re going to be MY cover girl! Come on, let’s go back in your room and see what you brought from our little shopping spree the other day that’s wearable here.”

 

Amanda found a soft, v-necked sleeveless shirt that fit Betty rather tightly and a white skirt that skimmed her hips,then flowed just above her knees and some sandals that had a slight heel, “Here, try these. And put your hair up in a ponytail. Guys like ponytails. You are meeting a guy, right? Daniel?”

 

Betty shook her head as she absently followed Amanda’s suggestions and got changed. She gave her a strange look, “Daniel! No! I’m meeting with Becks to go over some details about tomorrow’s photo shoot. It’s just a business meeting, so I don’t see what it matters what I wear, but...if you’re so worried about me representing you...wait, Daniel? Why would I be meeting him? And why would it matter what I’m wearing if I were?”

Amanda backed away, “Nothing. I don’t know. I don’t know...anything.”

Betty grabbed Amanda’s arm before she could duck out, “Hang on just one minute, blondie! You’re not going anywhere until I get some answers! First of all, I want to know everything you do about this whole ‘scheme’ of Wilhelmina’s to use me to throw Daniel off his game or whatever. 

She told me about it before she announced her resignation. She said it was her ‘evil plan’ to have me ‘distract’ Daniel. Now what was the basic idea of the plan?”

Amanda shrugged, “Pretty much just for you to be a distraction to Daniel, that’s all. At first, I went along with it because I thought it would help my business, and well  
...okay, I had the hots for Matt, too, or at least I thought I did. 

I figured, if you really were in love with Daniel like Wilhelmina said, you didn’t need to have them both! Besides, Daniel’s always listened to whatever you said, Betty. Since day one; you were always ‘Daniel’s girl’. So, why did you need Matt anymore? 

I don’t mind taking your leftovers. As ridiculous as that sounds. Or...well, did before you got all gorgeous and started snaking all the cute guys! I think I created a monster! Now, Becks, too? Geez, Betty! Leave some guys for the rest of us, will you?” 

Betty thought for a minute, then smiled at Amanda, “Look, if you want Matt, you’re welcome to him. I’m over him. I can’t believe I actually thought I still had feelings for the guy. But, I’ve done some soul searching and...well, I know he’s just not the right man for me.”

Amanda shook her head, standing as she crossed in front of Betty to the door, “Oh hell no! I don’t have any use for the idiot now! You can have him or throw him away if you want. I saw what a jerk he can be. I’m not interested anymore. I think I’m going to look around while we’re here and see if I can hook up with some random guy, you know, have a little harmless fun with some cabana boy? Some vaca sex? Any of this ringing a bell? 

Betty blushed, shaking her head, “Right, well, good luck with that, Amanda.”

“Betty, listen...I’m sorry if I sort of had to trick you. But… even you’ve got to admit, I do good work. You look fantastic! It’s like it’s not really you!”

Betty looked into the mirror as she left, “I agree. You do excellent work, Amanda. Thank you. I’m...getting used to it. I just don’t like everyone treating me so...differently, that’s all. I miss my friends. I’m still me. I’d better go. I’ll see you tomorrow at the shoot.”

When she arrived at the bar, Betty found a booth towards the back and ordered a mango margarita, then fiddled with the sugar packets on the table, looking over the menu. She hadn’t eaten all day and decided she shouldn’t drink on an empty stomach. She heard a familiar voice, “Get the french fries, Betty. They’re great here.”

She startled to see Daniel come around to sit across from her. He grinned at her. She could tell he had been drinking a bit and looked around to see Marc of all people at the bar, smiling. She raised her eyebrows, “You’ve been hanging out with Marc? 

So, this is where he’s been hiding all day-drinking with you! I’ve been running around like a chicken with my head cut off, trying to find Wilhelmina, who’s nowhere to be found, and Marc is supposed to be helping me with this shoot. He’s acting like he’s on vacation? Must be nice!”

He listened to her complain about Marc, then he put his hand on top of hers, and leaned down, to whisper, “I miss you, Betty. I miss...us.”

She shrugged, “I’m not the one who runs away when we have a minute alone together, Daniel.”

 

He leaned back against the booth, and sighed, running his fingers through his hair, as he nodded, “Yeah, you’re right. I have been avoiding you. I’m sorry, Betty. I just...I don’t know how to handle...this. I mean you look...you look...great! 

I guess I don’t really know how to deal with our friendship now, though. It...this...changes things. A lot. We used to hang out all the time. Now I want to..I don’t know what to feel. How I feel about you.”

She looked at him sadly, “How you FEEL about me? What have I done to change how you feel? Have I hurt you in some way? Have I done something mean or nasty to you?”

He went on the defensive, backing away from her obvious irritation with him, “No, I didn’t say you did. I just...well...I’m sorry, Betty. I’m a guy, okay? I’m finding myself wanting to do nasty things to YOU! 

I don’t want to feel that way about you, because you’re my friend. But I can’t help it. I’m a pig. I know I am. But...every time we’re alone now, I just want to kiss you.”

“You want to kiss me?” Betty looked at him and smiled.

He nodded, grinning back at her, “Yeah, I do. A lot. It’s all I can think about lately.”


	6. Chapter 6

Kiss Me 

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: For Entertainment Purposes Only

FALL (Ed Sheeran)  
You and I  
Two of a mind  
This love's  
One of a kind  
You and I  
We're drifting  
Over the edge  
And I will fall for you  
And I will fall for you  
If I fall for you  
Would you fall too?

You and I  
Learning to speak  
With kisses on cheek  
We're lifted  
Over the edge  
And I will fall for you  
And I will fall for you  
If I fall for your  
Would you fall too?

 

Betty blushed, seeing Daniel certainly wasn’t shy, possibly because he had been drinking. He leaned across the table, his hands still on top of hers, moving towards her slowly. Unfortunately, possibly because he wasn’t completely sober and also because he had his eyes closed, he misjudged her face and only bumped her nose with his own.

“Ow! I...wow, I’m really out of practice, I guess. Plus, I’m like...nervous for some reason. I’m sorry, Betty. I...I used to be really good at this. It’s just...you know, been so long. Just to show how desperate I am, I’ve been listening to Marc’s pick up advice all day!”

Betty sighed, a little disappointed that this obviously wasn’t going to happen tonight. At least, not unless Daniel could sober up quite a bit. “It’s okay, Daniel. Maybe we were never meant to be more than friends. I mean, if it doesn’t feel natural to you...”

He could tell she was feeling insecure, and that was the last thing he wanted, “Betty. This isn’t about you, believe me. It’s me.”

She rolled her eyes, clearly thinking he was merely trying to spare her feelings, “Isn’t that what guys always say when they just don’t want to hurt the girl, but it really IS them? Look, thanks, Daniel. But believe it or not, whatever Marc or Amanda told you, I didn’t do this for your benefit! I’m not...in lo...I’m not...whatever they said I was...to you!”

Daniel seemed a bit offended, as he saw Betty motion over Becks, who had just arrived, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, my dinner companion is here. Hey, Becks!” She stood to greet Becks with a hug. 

Daniel stood as well, giving Becks an evil glare, “Becks, what the hell are you doing here, hitting on Betty, huh? You know damn well, she’s my girl! Back off, will you? This isn’t some stupid dollar bet.”

Becks looked at Daniel, and immediately assessed how inebriated his buddy was, “Okay, there slugger. Pipe down. Nobody’s scamming on ‘your girl’ here, okay? Betty and I are just having a nice, friendly dinner and drinks. I’m not proposing or anything. 

Simmer down. Don’t get your blood pressure up. The girl’s entitled to a night off. Besides, we’re talking business here so far anyway. I’ll let you know when it turns to pleasure.”

“With you? I don’t think so! You’re a total sleazebucket and you know it!” Daniel got in Becks face, clearly ready to lose his balance.

Becks held Daniel by the shoulders, “Don’t get your panties in a wad, dude! I told you, we’re just talking about the shoot tomorrow. Scout’s honor! If you want to be our chaperone, be my guest. 

But honestly, I think you need to go sleep it off, buddy. You reek of Scotch! No offense.” Becks motioned to Marc to come over and help him with Daniel, who seemed ready to fight.

Daniel tried to swing his fist at Becks, who caught it and helped Daniel sit back down in the booth, “Cut it out, will you, Danny boy? You’re making a scene! Just chill. We’ll all have a nice little chat. No need to fight. Besides, I’m a lover, not a fighter.” He smirked at Betty.

She shook her head, “Becks, that’s not helping.” She turned to see Matt, “ Oh, crap! Not him, too! What is this-the Young and the Stupid?”

Matt walked into the bar, and headed for them, clearly even more drunk than Daniel. Marc tried to head him off, but Matt shoved Marc and landed on top of him, both of them kicking to get back up. 

Becks left Daniel to go help Marc get Matt off of him. “What’s your problem, dude? Did you get lost from your room? The hotel’s that way!”

Matt pulled Becks’ legs out from under him, knocking him on top of both him and Marc, pointing at Daniel, “No! I’m just not going to sit and watch that asshole steal MY girlfriend! Betty was in love with me. She and I were together way before she got all...beautiful. 

I loved her for herself, not just for her body. Although she’s got a really great body. I tried to paint her naked as much as I could…”

Betty’s eyes widened, since Matt obviously wasn’t aware just how loud he was or simply didn’t care.. 

Amanda came running in, out of breath, “Holy crap, you’re fast, Becks! I was trying to stop you when I got a text from Marc that he finally coached Daniel into making his move on Betty. So you didn’t need to...oh, my God! 

What the hell is HE doing here? Marc? Are you okay? Why are you under those two? I know you said there were no gay men in The Bahamas, but are you really so desperate you’re going after these two? 

Becks, I can totally see. He’s super hot and kind of funny. But Matt is a complete douche; I told you. Not to mention neither of them is gay!”

She helped Marc get up, seeing him flailing helplessly underneath Matt and Becks, who were both on the ground, wrestling. By the time they all got up, the manager of the restaurant had come, hearing the commotion and asked them to leave.

“I’m sorry, but you cannot stay if you are going to fight. Please take this outside!”

Matt got up rather clumsily and yelled back at the manager, “You don’t know who you’re messing with, Mister! I’m Matt Hartley! My dad could buy and sell you!”

The man ignored Matt’s remark and summoned his huge bouncer, who ‘escorted’ Matt off the premises by carrying him over his shoulder and dumping him quite unceremoniously into a shrub outside the restaurant, “Sleep it off, asshole! And don’t come back!” The man ordered. 

Becks stood and apologized to the manager, as he handed the man several large bills, “I’m so sorry about that, Raul. The guy obviously got way too loaded. I’m afraid my friend here has had a few too many, too. But I promise, I’ll escort him…”

Raul Delgado discreetly put away the cash Becks had given him, and smiled, as he pointed to the empty booth, “Your friend and the lady left several minutes ago, Mr. Scott. They had as you say, stars in the eyes. 

You and your other friends are more than welcome to stay. I saw that it was the rude young man who was causing the turmoil. No worries! Enjoy your evening!”

He motioned for Becks, Marc, and Amanda to take Betty’s booth. Marc shook his head, obviously shaken, “I’m going to go back to my room, take some aspirin and get some sleep! 

Babysitting Daniel Meade all day and trying to help him get up his mojo back enough just to hit on Betty Suarez was...quite the adventure! Oh, by the way, bestie. I’m going to start working for him as his assistant when we get back.”

Amanda’s eyes widened, “What? Wait, but...what about Wilhelmeanie? Isn’t she your...queen or whatever? I thought you worshipped her?”

Marc nodded, clearly upset, “Yeah, I did. And she just sent me a text saying she wasn’t coming back and wished me good luck! What the hell? She clearly doesn’t give a crap about how her actions affected me. 

Meanwhile, all I’ve been listening to all day from Daniel was how worried he was about Betty. She’s not even his assistant anymore! I don’t expect Willi to be in love with me, like Daniel is Betty. 

But he asked me what I was going to do. He was actually worried about my welfare! He offered me the job and sees I have potential.

I’m glad she’s gone. Maybe it’s what I needed to kick me in the ass to finally get somewhere! I’ve been taking care of her so long...I haven’t had time for me. Now I’m sick!”

Amanda hugged him, “It’s okay, sweetie. You’ll feel better after you barf and sleep it off, then wake up tomorrow to find some cute guy to be naughty with here. I’ll talk to you later.”

As soon as he left, Amanda turned to Becks and smiled, grabbing his arm, “So...you were quite the hero tonight, handsome! Why don’t we get to know each other better?”

Becks raised his eyebrow, “Are you really that hungry?”

She shook her head, “No, not really. Okay, let’s cut to the chase, you’re hot and I’m horny. There, we talked. We know enough about each other. Your room or mine?”

He grinned, holding out his room key, “Wow! I like a lady who knows what she wants! Especially when she wants me! Let’s go to my room. I’ve got a king-sized bed and jacuzzi in my room. Plus some champagne on ice.”

She made a face, “Was that all for Betty?”

He shrugged, “Nah, I don’t play that way. I was just going to pretend to hit on her while Daniel was here. I know he’s nuts about her. Man, they sure hi-tailed it outta here, didn’t they?”

Betty tried to help Daniel walk by having him lean on her as they headed towards the beach. 

Seeing the surf pounding in front of them, he suddenly reached down and grabbed her hand, putting it up to his lips and smiling at her, “Thanks for not ditching me for Becks...or Matt! I thought I was going to have to fight some duel for you or something!”

She laughed, “Right! This is me, we’re talking about, Daniel. Guys don’t...fight over me!”

He raised an eyebrow, “I’m sorry, but...wasn’t that me who already punched Hartley out once on your behalf?”

She blushed, “Well, okay, I...guess so. Let’s...get some coffee and get you sobered up, then go sit on the beach.”

 

He nodded, pointing to a small coffee cart that was still open, “Good idea. We can sit and watch the sunset together.”

“Okay.” She carefully sipped the coffee, as they stood for a while, just enjoying the warm breeze and the sound of the surf. 

Betty found she was oddly feeling tingles in the pit of her stomach, as they found a secluded spot, and Daniel spied a blanket left on a beach chair and spread it out on the sand, gesturing for her to sit down. 

“How’s this?”

“Perfect.” She sighed, sitting with her hands braced behind her, as she looked towards the setting sun, “This is so beautiful!”

“You’re really beautiful, too, Betty. And that...really wasn’t me back there. It was my evil twin. Who had too much to drink all day and...was nervous as hell because I don’t want to mess this up. I DO really care about you, Betty. 

And I don’t want to screw up our friendship, acting like some kind of...love-starved animal around you suddenly. But...well, you’ve got to understand. It’s been a really long time...since...I lost her so...I AM out of practice.” 

As Daniel sat down on the sand next to her, he leaned back on his arms also. Then, after they both sat silently enjoying the glow of the mansion for several minutes, he turned to her, and reached up, brushing away a stray strand of hair, and moving his face towards hers. 

“Can I...try that again? Do I get another shot at impressing you with my ability to make a total ass out of myself?”

She giggled, “I actually thought it was pretty funny, bumping noses like that!”

He continued leaning closer to her ear, “Yes, but...believe it or not I was going more for romantic than funny, Betty.”

She swallowed, “Daniel...it’s okay if...if...I don’t expect you to be some...perfect...oh…”

He moved in and this time, his lips hit their mark, crashing onto hers and as Betty closed her eyes she felt as if she were spinning out of control. This was unreal, sitting on a beach, watching the sunset, while Daniel was kissing her. 

But it certainly felt real. She totally lost herself for a moment, giving in to her feelings and responded to his soft lips, deepening the kiss and slipping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

When she did, it threw Daniel off balance and he landed on top of her. She looked up, feeling as if the earth was shaking beneath her, then she realized it really was. She startled as she heard helicopters overhead. 

Suddenly, they both looked to see Wilhelmina, running out of a nearby cabana topless, obviously trying to distract the police from raiding the small hut where she had been ‘entertaining’ Connor Owens, who they saw slip out the back, and hop onto a waiting motorbike.

The helicopter hovered for a moment, the police on board could evidently see well enough to appreciate Wilhelmina’s...efforts to delay them, but then they flew off, in pursuit of Connor.

The stunned coupled stood and continued to watch, as Wilhelmina watched in horror, then started to cry. Daniel walked over to his stricken colleague. He took off his shirt and without a word, put it over her and held her while she tried to compose herself.

Betty joined them and Daniel handed off the distraught Wilhelmina to her. After a few moments, they could see it was all over. Connor Owens was being followed into the nearby brush by police cars that had come swarming. 

She looked up at Betty, her eyes streaked with tears, shaking her head, “I really wanted to be with him. I should have known I would pick the wrong man. I tried to talk him into just returning the money. But he said he would only do that if you…”

“If I what?” Daniel was trying to be calm, but the idea that this woman had obviously been conspiring to run away with Connor Owens and HIS money was seething below the surface.

She stared at Daniel for a moment, “If you admitted you had no right to steal Molly in the first place. He said that’s why he stole the money. Because you stole her from him. I don’t understand. He does love me now. I...know he does. This is crazy! I can’t be in love with a man who...is a criminal!”

Betty had released Wilhelmina, but she shrugged, “You can’t help who you love, Wilhelmina. I’m sure he does love you very much now. He’s just hurt. Daniel...would it really hurt anything for you to just tell him what he needs to hear? If it will help him to move on and it will get your money back. Maybe it will help you move on, too.”

Daniel drew a deep breath, then he stared into Betty’s eyes and nodded, “Yeah. I can do that. Can you contact him? Get him to come back here? Tell him...if he gives back the money, I’ll drop the charges. AND...do what he wants. I just want this to be over. I’m ready to move on if he is.”


	7. Chapter 7

Kiss Me (like you wanna be loved)

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: For Entertainment Purposes Only!

A/N: As I said at the start of this little love story, Thinking Out Loud is what inspired my brain for this particular story, but this is the song that really started my love for Ed Sheeran’s voice in the first place and was obviously the title I ultimately chose.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9GoT4rtLFh4

 

Connor Owens didn’t like being told what to do. By anyone. Period. But his Willi; that was different. She was...everything to him and he would do anything for her. When she texted and told him where to go to meet with her and Daniel Meade if he wanted a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into, he had pulled over and called her. 

“You actually believe him, Willi? You’re sure? This is my freedom we’re talking about here, luv. Maybe my life.”

“Connor, don’t be an ass! You’re surrounded. The police have helicopters and we both know it’s only a matter of time before they find you. You waited too long to leave. It’s my fault…” she started to break down.

He laughed, “Yes, it is! You’re too damn sexy, woman! I couldn’t tear myself away from you.”

She smiled and wiped away the tears that had started to fall. Something about this man...made her completely stupid! She knew it, but...she couldn’t help herself. 

She spoke quietly but forcefully, “Connor, if you want to survive this and...even walk away clean from it, be able to live a normal life, you’ll listen to me closely. Go to the address I text you. Daniel and I will meet you there.”

“No police?”

“No police. You have my word. But...listen, darling. Bring the money.”

“All of it?”

“Yes, all of it.”

“How will we be able to run away, then?”

“Trust me. I have a back up plan. You know me well enough to know I always have options. I trusted you and came here to meet you because I love you.” She smiled.

“You actually said that? Am I already dead?”

“Don’t be such an idiot! Yes, and I’m not saying it again.”

“I love you, too, Willi.” he laughed.

“Of course you do. Bring the money. Four o’clock. Can you get it by then?”

“I’ve got it safe now. Yes, I’ll bring it. You bring him. Alone.”

“I will. Goodbye.”

“Goodbye...oh and Willi?”

“Yes?”

“Make sure you lose the cops or the deal is off. Is he sure he will be able to swing that? It is a felony what I’ve done.”

“Not if he tells them it was all a huge accounting error in the first place.”

“Whose idea was that? Yours?”

“No,” She looked at Betty and Daniel, with their arms around one another, “It was Betty’s, actually.”

“Smart girl!”

She shrugged, rolling her eyes, “About most things, I agree. Except her choice of men. But then again, I can’t talk. I chose you.”

He shook his head, “I suppose I deserve that. See you soon. Let’s do this.”

Wilhelmina looked at Daniel as she hung up the phone, glaring at him, as she pointed her finger in his chest, “You’d better not try to double cross us on this, Daniel!”

He nodded, but couldn’t resist teasing her a bit, as he raised his eyebrow, “Sure, Willi. Whatever you say. By the way, you can keep the shirt. Just don’t tell anybody it’s mine. I wouldn’t want anyone thinking we were dating.”

She rolled her eyes, as she pulled Daniel’s shirt closer and buttoned the few buttons that she hadn’t bothered to close before and turned to go get dressed and make this deal happen. She only prayed Daniel could actually make the police believe Betty’s story. Neither of them was worth a crap at lying. It was pathetic.

The two former enemies met in the hotel lobby. Daniel was wearing white casual slacks and a dark blue Oxford button down that fit him well and made his ‘eyes pop’. 

He looked comfortable and at ease, which was a tribute to his wardrobe, since inside he was nervous as hell, hoping they could make this work. He hated being poor and he hated having to answer to that ass, Cal Hartley more than anything.

He would rather deal with the ‘devil he knew’ in Wilhelmina and even Connor Owens than have anyone with the name Hartley as his ‘boss’/”silent” partner that turned out not to be silent. 

Betty had convinced him that this was the right thing to do. She had a way of making him see reason when his first instinct was to lash out and do something stupid. Something like...want to punish Owens, teach the man not to steal from him. But he realized...perhaps part of his anger at Connor might have been guilt. His own guilty conscience, eating away at him. 

Besides, if it got his money back, what did it matter how he got it? He had dressed up in a damn bunny suit for that ass, Cal Hartley to get money to keep Meade Publications fluid and look what a huge mistake that had been? If him telling Connor he regretted ‘stealing’ Molly in the first place gave the guy enough closure to give back Daniel’s money, that worked for him.

He sighed, as he took another call from yet another ‘special agent’ assigned to his case, “Mr. Meade? This is Agent Robinson. I just want to be sure we have the information you relayed to my colleague correct. You’re saying now that we can call off the search for Connor Owens and close your case?

That you discovered it was all an accounting error and he DIDN’T take seventy million dollars from your company after all? Are you...absolutely certain, sir?”

“Yes, I verified the information several times, Agent. It’s correct. It was a huge mistake and….there was no theft involved. We have our money. We’re fine. Tell your people to back off. There actually was no crime. Sorry about the...uh...mixup.”

“Very well, sir. Next time...might I suggest you hire a consultant to audit your books before you report such a huge theft? We’ve spent a lot of man hours chasing down this Owens character. He sure is acting guilty! 

My men were sure they had found him in The Bahamas and I’m told they were closing in on him. If we had arrested him it could have been a major lawsuit for the government. We don’t take too kindly to making a false arrest at the FBI.”

“Yeah, I’m very sorry about that. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

“Thank you. And we also frown on wasting tax-payer’s dollars.”

“Understood. Thanks, Robinson.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Meade. Good luck.”

Daniel wondered if the man had enough sense to realize he was full of shit. Probably, he figured. Anyone with a brain stem could usually tell when he was lying.

He saw Wilhelmina coming down the stairs. He had to hand it to the woman. She looked nothing like she had earlier, vulnerable, completely destroyed. She appeared her usual calm, in-charge self. Every hair was in place. She wore a Michael Kors cream-colored silk dress that emphasized her curvaceous figure in a classy way. 

Connor had...well, interesting taste in women, at least. Molly and Wilhelmina seemed to be complete opposites. And yet, the man had attracted both women.

Daniel couldn’t help admire the man in some ways. But then again, he had also looked up to Cal Hartley before he found out what a complete asshat he was and that he had had an affair with his mother.

Wilhelmina looked at Daniel, “Are you ready? Did you speak to the police?”

“Yes. They’ve called off the search. Let’s go.”

She merely nodded, and he gestured for her to go ahead, while he held open the door and they left the building. 

Once they arrived at the much smaller, somewhat cheesy hotel, Daniel glanced at Wilhelmina, “You know, just in case you and Kangaroo boy have any ideas about knocking me off and keeping the money, remember Betty knows exactly where I am and who I’m with.”

She laughed, “Yes, I’m aware of that, and God knows we wouldn’t want to mess with Miss Suarez, now would we? If we ‘knocked you off’ as you said, I’m sure she would send her whole family after us to avenge your death!”

He nodded, smiling, “At least! I hear her sister’s new boyfriend is in the mob. Or...his family is, anyway. So you’d better be nice to me.”

She rolled her eyes, “Don’t push it, Daniel. Connor’s giving you back the money. That’s nice enough to last a life time.”

He looked at her, “So...can I ask...what you plan on doing once this is over? You know you could always…”

She looked at him, surprised at his softness, given the situation, “You would offer me my job back? After...this?”

He shook his head, “Now who’s pushing it? Not exactly. I was GOING to say, you could always come back as Creative Director.”

She shook her head, “No thanks! I would rather be poor than be under your thumb again. Don’t spoil Marc too much! He’s smarter than he appears. And he’s not as easy to manipulate as Betty. Although...come to think of it, perhaps it has been her, manipulating you all these years instead of the other way around.”

“How did you know I offered Marc a job as my assistant?”

She shrugged, “I didn’t for certain until you just confirmed it. I simply assumed he would insinuate himself with you the moment I told him I wasn’t returning to Mode. Marc’s loyal to me, but he’s also quite capable of looking out for himself. Which is why I know you’ll take good care of him for me. If you ever think of firing him, though, I’ll hunt you down, Meade.”

“Duly noted. Says the woman who left without so much as telling him goodbye. I think you hurt his feelings.”

She sighed, looking him up and down, “I texted him. I don’t expect you to understand. Marc and I have a very complex relationship. I expect a lot from him because I trust him implicitly. He knows how much I...value him. His discretion, his dedication. 

Much the same as you value Betty. I just don’t want to have sex with the man. And although he may very well be mildly curious about me, it’s simply not in his nature, poor fellow.”

Daniel started to protest, “Who said I want to have sex with Betty?”

She raised her eyebrow and smiled, “You did! In your office. I saw you singing and grinning like an idiot, while you were staring at her picture.”

He looked as if he had been caught red handed doing something he shouldn’t have been and narrowed his eyes, “You were spying on me?”

She rolled her eyes, “Get over yourself. I was actually starting to speak to you about Mode, pitch this shoot to you, when I saw you and got the idea abo....”

He narrowed his eyes, then pointed at her, “It was you? You’re the one who had Amanda give Betty that makeover? Why? I don’t get it.”

She shrugged and leaned closer, “Since you saw her like that, have you been able to concentrate about work?”

“Not really. I have been a little distract...YOU? That was your idea to use Betty like that to...use me.”

She sighed, “Grow a pair, Bambi! She isn’t a nuclear warhead. She’s simply a very smart, capable young woman who quite frankly has bigger balls than you or your former brother put together! 

Face it, Daniel. Betty Suarez has saved your privileged ass from me beating you out repeatedly since the day your father had the good sense to hire her.”

Daniel simply stared ahead, thinking about what the diva had said to him about Betty and his feelings for her. He remembered clearly now the night she was referring to. How he had been thinking out loud about Betty and what she meant to him, how he was finally realizing that Betty made him happier than anyone else ever could. 

Connor Owens stood, looking out the window onto the sea as Daniel and Wilhelmina entered the clean but simple hotel room. He didn’t flinch. He calmly asked, “Did you call the police?”

Daniel kept walking towards his former friend, “Yes. I made the call. They bought it. Or at least, they are calling off the search, irregardless.”

Connor turned and grinned at Wilhelmina, as she rolled her eyes and shook her head. She ran to Connor and kissed him passionately, both of them seeming to forget Daniel stood motionless in the room for a moment, unsure what to do till he cleared his throat, “Look, can we just...get this over with? 

Then you two can go back to whatever it is you were doing when she ran out of the cabana half naked.”

Connor held Wilhelmina, his arm firmly around her waist, then nodded at Daniel, “So, do you have something to say to me?”

Daniel took a deep breath, and nodded, first looking down, then lifting his eyes to Connor’s, making sure the man could see his sincerity. He knew Connor well enough to know some half-ass apology on his part wasn’t going to get him his money back. 

“Okay, Connor. Here it is. I do regret coming on to Molly when you two were still engaged. I should never have pursued her in the first place. You were my friend and I betrayed that trust. But there are two things you need to know. First, I did love Molly. Very much. And I tried to be a good husband to her. 

Second, you should know that Wilhelmina encouraged me to follow up on my feelings for Molly. Because she was in love with you just as much as I was with Molly. So, yes, I was wrong. But...you can’t help who you love. Right, Willi?”

Connor looked somewhat surprised, and Wilhelmina looked as if she wanted to kill Daniel, but after a moment to process Daniel’s little tidbit of information, Connor shook his head and took one hand to caress Wilhelmina’s cheek, as he looked into her eyes, “It just goes to confirm how much you cared about me all along. 

It was a dirty trick, using Daniel to get Molly out of the way like that just so you could have your way with me, darlin’, but...it worked out in the end, I suppose.”

Daniel glared at the two, “Well, I’m glad you two are happy! Now about my money. Where is it?”

Connor released his hold on Wilhelmina, walked to the hotel safe, and opened it, throwing Daniel a portfolio, containing bank information, “There. That’s the Swiss account that has your money. I just need your signature on that document on the desk, verifying that there was no thef…”

Daniel held up his hand, looking at the document in his hand, “Hold on one second. I’m not a total idiot, okay?

Connor laughed, “Oh really? Well, IRregardless, mate, what is the problem here? There’s your damn money. That WAS our deal!”

Daniel had his cell phone in hand, “Let me have Betty verify this account and transfer it to my personal account first. THEN we’ll talk.”

Connor nodded, “Very well. A deal’s a deal. But I walk away a free man?”

“That was the deal.”

Connor looked at Willi and she nodded, kissing him briefly. He walked to Daniel and extended his hand. Daniel hesitated briefly, but then shook it, and told Betty the account number, “I’ll stay on the line until you have the funds checked out, Betty.”

A few short seconds later, he raised his eyebrows, then smiled, saluting Wilhelmina, “Well, Willi, I guess this is goodbye. It’s been...pretty much hell working with you. But...thanks for doing this. And for...the thing with Betty. 

I’d ask where you two are headed, but I guess that’s the idea, huh? To slip away to some quiet place out of the limelight until the press dies down? I’ll run interference for Connor’s reputation in case you decide to come out of hiding at some point. Don’t expect a good reference, though. I’m not going that far.”

Wilhelmina smiled, hooking Connor’s arm, “There won’t be any need for that, Daniel. I’m sure you’ll understand if I leave the last photo shoot up to you, Betty and Marc. I’ll be sure to pick up a copy of it in...A….once it comes out.”

Daniel left, on cloud nine, feeling as if a huge weight was off his shoulders. He had been carrying around so much anger and resentment towards Connor for stealing his money, but even more for making him so desperate that he had walked right into Hartley’s take over. 

Now that he had his money back, he could find a way to buy Cal out and be rid of him once and for all. And then there was the matter of Betty. His Betty. She had been right, of course. Part of the reason he was vulnerable to that crazy cult had been because he felt so guilty when Molly died. 

Guilty for not being there when she slipped away, so that she died alone, guilty for not fighting harder to make her try the experimental drugs, and yes, guilty for taking her from Connor. He hated it when Betty was right!

He stepped out of the hotel and his face lit up the minute he saw her, waiting for him across the street, a huge smile on her face, as she waved to him. She was wearing a black bikini top with a bright pink and black sarong wrapped low on her hips. Her hair was in a loose bun and her olive skin was smooth, her lips full and shiny. 

He raised his eyebrows suggestively as he saw her, and lifted her up, twirling her around by her tiny waist, then brought her down against him slowly, as he whispered, “You’re wearing lip gloss? Are you thinking you’re going to get in my pants or something? I see how it is. Now that I’ve got my money back, all of a sudden you want to sleep with me?”

Betty giggled, as he wrapped his arms behind her waist, ducking his head down to kiss her and she shook her head, “What makes you say that?”

He shook his head, smiling, “We both know you only wear your shiny lip gloss when you’re looking to get lucky, Betty! So...how did the shoot go, my little model?”

She smiled, “Oh, pretty well. Shakira came and posed with me, so I didn’t have to just stand there like a goof, not knowing what to do. It was great! She’s really nice. Plus, Justin will be so thrilled, I got her autograph for him! And I kept her bendy straw with her lipstick mark on it.”

He laughed at her enthusiasm, “Great. I can’t wait to see the proofs. So...Marc did alright? Did he actually help you?”

She nodded, and he smiled, seeing how excited she seemed, “He pretty much ran the shoot while I was posing, actually. We got a replica of the old-fashioned swimsuit for Shakira since the original that I wore was too big for her anyway. Then, Amanda helped pick this outfit out for me. What do you think?”

He brushed back hair from her face, and leaned down towards her, “Cute. But I think...that I can’t wait to get you out of that, actually. How about we go to my room and ...maybe you can help me get back on the horse?”

She blushed, slapping his arm playfully, “Daniel!”

He shrugged, grinning, “What? Come on, Betty. You know you want to. Okay, okay, fine. Never mind. We’ll wait.”

She seemed surprised, “We will?”

He nodded, smiling knowingly, putting his arm around her as he lead her towards a taxi he hailed to take them back to their hotel, “Uh huh. Sure. At least till after dinner. I want to show you the sunset from inside my room tonight. I’ve got a great view up there. It would be a shame not to share it with the woman I love. Now come here and kiss me, Betty.”


End file.
